


【EC】【SC无感情婚姻】嫂子

by ForYouJamesMcAvoy



Category: Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouJamesMcAvoy/pseuds/ForYouJamesMcAvoy
Summary: 大型家庭伦理剧（不是）





	【EC】【SC无感情婚姻】嫂子

九月底我终于办完了所有的毕业手续，顺利地拿下了JD。这本该是个阖家庆祝的时候，然而我那本应该遭天谴的哥因为他那见不得人的生意已经忙活了半年没回家了。这半年里，一直是我的导师兼嫂子Charles指导我的学业，在我经济困难的时候支持我，在我内心郁结的时候疏导我，他的心理辅导甚至一度成为了我的精神食粮。

 

我敬他，我爱他，并且时常怀着禁忌的欲念，渴望他整个人都成为我的食粮。如果没有Shaw的存在，我想他早已是我的了。

 

嫂子亲自做了一顿饭来庆祝我拿到JD证书，但是并没在他和我哥共同的家里，他把我带回了跟我哥结婚前他自己住的公寓里。看得出来他并没有因为结婚而忽略这公寓一分一毫，中高档的公寓里充满了因为他的日常打理而隐隐弥散着的人情味，还带着旧书卷的味道。

 

我翻着他的冰箱，里面有不少食材，看得出来他自己小日子过得还算可以，只不过新鲜程度不同的食材他没怎么给区分开来，显然也没什么过人的生活经验，里面倒是有几罐比较讲究的啤酒。

 

“Shaw说他什么时候能搞完他那一堆烂摊子？”我随手拿了一罐我看得顺眼的啤酒出来，发现其实是常温的，大概是他刚刚买来放进去。

 

他瞥了我一眼，对于提起他的丈夫并不是很高兴：“不清楚，不过前几天发消息说他在在埃及，跟一个叫Apocalypse的人做生意。”

 

我动手帮他把冰箱里放的乱七八糟的东西分了类（他在我收拾的过程中说我是强迫症，谁知道呢），然后便靠在流理台上一边喝酒一边看他有些手忙脚乱地做菜做饭。

 

“酒不错。”

 

他笑了笑，是我所熟悉的那种宽容还带点调侃的笑容：“你在你本科毕业晚会上喝过的，你很喜欢。”

 

“怪不得感觉像是喝过，”我仔细看了一眼啤酒罐上的文字，“德国的？你怎么搞到的？”

 

“Michael前几天刚从德国回来，我让他顺便带了几罐过来，那正好是他家乡特产。”他边说着，完成了最后一道工序，洗好了手也不擦干，只是靠近洗手池底甩了甩便直接带着满手的水珠从厨房走了出去。

 

我也不知道为什么要寸步不离地跟上去，抽了两张纸递给他示意他擦手。

 

Michael这个名字我听他说过好多次，好像是个挺著名的演员，然而我对他的了解也仅限于此，我对于我不感兴趣事情的所有了解都来自于Charles的闲谈。

 

“又是Michael，哈？”这啤酒突然不是那么好喝。

 

他低笑一声，又是那种令人讨厌的十分宽容的微笑：“Michael帮了我们很多忙，”他用半干的手拍拍我的手臂，“你怎么和你哥一样，Michael又不是什么洪水猛兽，而且他已经有主了。如果你下次遇到James，可不要这么和他说话。”

 

我想我那个时候的表情一定相当糟糕，因为他转过头来看我的时候，明显地愣了一下，露出了愧恧的神情，水润的眼睛里带着点试探的光看着我。那不是他习惯露出的表情，是——

 

好像是他第一次看见他未婚夫Sebastian Shaw时的表情，那个时候他还不知道她的未婚夫是个什么样的人，做着什么样的工作，日后又会怎么对待作为伴侣的他。

 

那个时候他怀着真诚的善意和改变现状的美好期望来对待这一段不能由他自主的婚姻。

 

我冷冷地瞪着他——原谅我，我本不该用这样一种表情的，但是我似乎天生面部表情缺乏，我能够露出的最生动的表情除了冷漠和嫌弃之外就是几乎露出所有牙齿的看似毫无感情的大笑。

 

“对不起，”他以为他看懂了我的表情，尴尬地转开了眼，“十分抱歉，Erik。”

 

“没什么好道歉的，”我依旧没好气，别扭得我自己都想打我自己，“我跟那个混账确实很像。”

 

他一脸好像做了什么天大的错事的表情，我不得不自作多情地认为他其实十分在乎我的感受，并且他并不十分介意我讨厌他的丈夫（我的哥哥）至极这件事。

 

他走近我，安抚地拍了拍我的后腰：“去擦擦桌子，一会吃饭。”

 

这样一个小插曲就这样过去了。

 

 

吃饭的时候他问我：“你之前说是为什么要学法律来着？”

 

我嚼着味道还算不错的菜肴，沉默了半晌，他也就在我对面一直看着我。他问过我很多次这个问题，然而我一次都没有正面回答过他。

 

“Shaw，”我咽下了嘴里令我愉快的东西，吐出来的句子让我觉得恶心，“我要扳倒他，永久。”

 

我并不知道我和他说这句话合不合适，他毕竟是我哥哥的合法伴侣，是我的嫂子。并且据我所知，他们虽然感情淡薄，三观也不合，但是作为伴侣而言Charles仍然是十分忠诚而守礼的，哪怕他在知道Shaw的真实身份之后和他大吵一架、Shaw在之后又几乎是用虐待他的方式把他带上了床之后，也不曾真正做过损害Shaw利益的事情。

 

而我在他面前说着要置他的丈夫于死地的事情。

 

他没什么惊讶的表示，好像早就猜到了一样。

 

“你知道，Erik，”他斟酌着说，看着我的眼神除了关怀备至之外，多了一份隐秘的期望，“我知道Shaw一直是个不折不扣的奸宄，这我早就明白，也早该和你提。但是由于我的身份限制，我帮不了你什么，而你现在虽然足够强大，我只希望你在做事的时候保护好你自己。”

 

“如果有什么需要的话，”他舔了舔唇，几乎是在叹息，带着混杂着忉怛与期冀的神色看着我，“来找我吧，我将尽我所能。”

 

那天晚上我们上床了。

 

他其实只比我大了三岁，跟我一样处于一个欲望的沟壑怎么也填不完的年纪。据我对他的了解他不是一个喜欢纵欲的人，但也并不是什么十分高雅贞洁无欲无求的圣人。这半年来我经常和他住一起，或住在他的公寓里，或住在我的公寓里，偶尔我早上起得比他稍晚一些，能听见他在卧室的盥洗室里抚慰自己，带着低低的喘息，临近高潮的时候会带出稍显软糯的鼻音。

 

但那总归不算是很糟糕，毕竟是每个正常男性的生理需求，不过他显然不像我这么坦荡。有一次他刚弄好，带着浅浅的喘从盥洗室里出来正碰见路过的我，在愣怔了一瞬后匆匆和我道了早安，便红着耳根迅速从我面前逃走了。

 

于是他给我留下了一个在床事上十分生涩羞赧的印象，没想到的是当我们真的抱着彼此滚上了床、交缠四肢并真正融为一体的时候，他竟然十分骀荡。我不清楚他知不知道自己在被单单弄着后面就攀上顶峰的时候脚背和脚尖会绷成一道漂亮的直线，也不清楚他有没有听到自己收缩痉挛着甬道的时候高亢愉悦的叫声。总而言之，他竟然十分地放得开。

 

我坏心地叫他嫂子，问他有没有这样和我的哥哥做过。那个时候他已经出来三次了，除了依然在不停绞紧的后方，身体各个角落都显得柔软无力。他的腿张开到极致，下意识地抬着腰腹和胸膛来蹭我，似乎是不想在我和他之间留下缝隙。

 

他说：“从没有。”

 

 

再半年后Shaw回来，他已经什么都没有了。

 

他的金钱，他的势力，他的狂妄，全部化为乌有。

 

至于他的合法伴侣，他始终不曾拥有——我到Shaw失势的前一个月才知道，Charles完全是官方的人。什么欠债老人唯一的儿子、散尽家财的落魄贵族、知名法学家都是假的，他至今都是个有着普通人百辈子都花不完的钱的贵族、毫无家庭的牵挂，他其实是遗传学和心理学的博士。他早在和Shaw结婚的一年前就着手制定了扳倒Shaw和Apocalypse的完整的计划链条，甚至把我考虑了进去。

 

我粗略地回想了一下，发现他自我本科时就不停地在给我灌输用法律来惩治犯罪的必要性，而我因为他本身就是个法学博士并没有觉得有什么不对；并且不时地在我面前表达出对Shaw所作所为的不满；他在早期让Shaw加强了对我的信任，却在后期靠一张看似无意找出的旧时的照片激化了我和Shaw的矛盾。

 

他算好了一切，连我的人生道路都早在多少年以前被他纳进了“必然会实现”的事件清单。

 

我知道一切的时候差点疯掉。我掐着他的脖子把他按在浴室的墙上，我问他有什么是他算不到的。

 

他说：“爱上你是我从来没有算到过的事情。”

 

他抓着我的手腕：“我想，如果不愿意原谅我，我愿意用我余下的一生来向你赎罪；如果你还愿意原谅我，我愿意用余下的一生来陪你，不论是朋友，还是别的什么身份。”

 

“Erik，”他眸光浟湙潋滟，眼里没有任何的伪饰和掩藏，我能透过他的眼睛看见他的思维，“从今往后，无论如何，你都不会是一个人。”

 

我松开手，感受到他把我拥进那不甚宽广的怀抱里。

 

“Charles，你这混账，我叫了你多少年嫂子？”

 

“如果你愿意的话，”他话音里带着笑，“我可以叫你哥哥作为补偿？”

 

“算了吧，Charles，”我说，“Michael又带着James跑去德国了，记得让他们再带几罐啤酒回来。”

————END————

本篇又名：哥哥不在，我竟跟嫂子在一起了

本来要写欢乐向的（。）


End file.
